Come Home
by Fallen-Devil-13
Summary: What happens when Ginji goes back to Infinity Fortress leaving Ban to work for himself? One shot... BanxGinji


"Ban get up! I got you a job." Heaven yelled through Ban's door.

"Go away." He bit back harder then he ment to. But sure enough a shocked Heaven went away. Ban hadn't done any work since his partner left. Luckily tey had a big hit that set them for the rest of time so he really didn't have to do anything.

"Sorry Kazu I still couldn't get hi up." He heart Heaven say. This actually made him curious. He got up and put on a pari of baggy shorts over his boxers and grabbed a purple button down t-shirt and put it on as he walked out of his room. Sure enough Kazu and Jubbei were sitting on his coach.

"Heaven do I need to take your key? I told you last week I'm not doing the recovery service anymore." He said coldly grabbing a ramune from the fridge."

"It's fine I'm leaving anyways. My parents want me to visit them back in France." She said.

"Have a good trip." Ban said still cold.

"Warm up jack as." She said and left slamming the door behind her.

"Now is that really necassar?" Kazu asked as Ban sat down in Heaven's vacant seat. "She was only trying to help."

"I quit my job Kazu but she doesn't seem to get that." Ban said actually warmer to the couple infront of him.

"But why Ban? Just as the company reached it's high point. Why did you stop?" Kazu pleaded.

"What's the point on doing it?" Ban replied getting frustrated. "It won't work as well with just me." Jubei looked at Kazu or at least turned to him since Jubbei is technically blind.

"We came and said our words. Let's go." Jubbei said visibly annoyed at the man that wouldn't listen to reason. Kazu nodded. He stood and walked over to Ban ho also stood. Kazu looked up at him and set his hand against Ban's cheek.

"Try and move forward Ban. Don't hold on if it's just going to drown you." Kazu kissed his cheek then and left with Jubbei. Ban was used to the cheek kiss from Kazu for years now but for the first time he wished it hadn't happened.

"Move forward? How do you expect me to do that?"

At that moment Ginji was sitting on the windowsill of his room in infinity fortress watching as the rain clouds formed for the stormthat would eventually fall. He heard the door open and turned as Makubex walked in with 2 ramunes. "Ah hello there." He turned his back on the window and the aparment he could see a few blocks away where he knew Kazu and Jubbei were talking to Ban. No matter how much he protested they had insisted on going.

"Gin are you ok?" Maku asked. Ginji looked at his friend.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Ginji said trying to be his usual happy self.

"You haven't been the same since you came back. Was Ban really that improtant to you?" Mku said walking and standing between Ginji's legs. He ran his hand over Ginji's shoulder and Gin snatched his hand. Hair standing on end he glared at his "friend."

"I told you not to touch me when I say it I mean it." He bit and released the struggling boy. Makubex backed away as electricity released from Ginji's fingers. It was at that moment Kazu and Jubbei walked in with Shido. They froze when they saw Ginji's anger and then they all turned to Makubex.

"You already got him to come back and live here." Kazu snapped.

"Must you continue in your charade?" Jubei said.

"But I didn't mean to upset him." Makubex said. "I just wanted him to be home."

"Shut it." Shido growled turning into wolf form. That was all that was said before they attacked the very pissed off Ginji.

Ban decided to get out of the suite for a while so he went to a park. The only issue is that it is right next to infinity fortress. After he promised himself he wouldn't go near. While he was sitting there he happened to look up at a window and he saw spark. His eyes widened. 'What the fuck are they doing to him!' he thought and ran for the fortress. Thugs got in his way but he was able to make it to the window. When he looked in he saw Jubbei out cold against the wall, Kazu good and bloody, and Shido guarding some kid. Ban was frozen Ginji was completely gone. Only one other time had he seen that and he never wante to see it again.

"Ban if you're going to just stand thre leave, if not we could use some help!" Shido yelled. Ban shook his head. He ran forward through the electricity to Ginji and pulled his arms behind his back. Ginji looked over his shoulder his glowing blue eyes meeting Ban's somber purple.

"B-Ban?" he asked his eyes returning to normal. Ban activated the Jagan and Ginji fell asleep in his arms. Ban sighed and looked up at Kazu and Shido. Kazu ran to Jubbei and Shid turned on the kid.

"You I will deal with later. Baracade yourself in your room and if you even think of using your mind computers I will see you die." Shido growled. The boy ran from the room. Shido looked at Ban. "Why the hell are you even here? You could have been killd."

"He would never do that." Ban said gently and picked up the body of his former partner "Is there a room I can take him to?"

"Top floor." Kazu said. "It's his room. Much like your pent house." Ban went to the elevator and took Ginji up to his room.

"Kazu… Why exactly di Ginji come back. We all know he all know he is in love with Ban." Shido asked.

"Makubex threatened to destroy all of us living here and Ban if Ginji didn't come back." Kazu said. "He expected Ginji to be with him as a couple but that back fired once. Ban was thrown into the mix."

"I see." Shido growled. Jubbei came round.

"Ow. That was actually painful. Where is Monkey-san?" Jubbei asked.

"With Ban upstairs." Shido said Jubbei was silent for a minute.

"That could be good or bad." He said and the other two nodded in agreement.

Ban stroked Ginji's hair out of his face. It was getting quite long perhaps he should trim it when his partner came round. Ban sighed. Why was he there? He hadn't really known even why he picked that park when there are three others around the pent house. He sighed again. Ginji stirred and Ban froze. Slowly eyes opened to meet Ban's. "Good morning starshine."

"Thank the earth for me Moonshine." He said back weakly. Ban just looked at Ginji. Ban stood

"Well since your up I guess I'll be going." He said turning to go. A had grabbed his wristto keep him there.

"Ban… don't go." Ginji saidsounding like he was about to cry."Please… Please don't go." Ban sat back down and layed a hand against Ginji's chek who tilted his head more into the touch. Ban lowered so that their faces where only centemeters apart. "Ban what?" he didn't finish before Ban's lips gently covered his own. Ginji didn't even try to fight it. Insteadhe melted into it. Forever and ever he wanted this. He kissed back. Ban's tongue slid across Ginji's lips and they parted to allow Ban to invade and seductively win the dominance war. When they parted both were breathing hard.

"Ginji." Ban said gently.

"Take me home Ban." Ginji said still sounding like he was going to cry. "I don't want us to be apart anymore. I want to live with you not here." Ban sighed.

"You left on your own. You can come back on your own." He said.

"No. Makubex… Will just kil everyone. I can't let that happen." Ginji choked out confusing Ban.

"What are you talking about?" Ban asked.

"Makubex said he would trap eeryone in the fortress and then destroy it. Then kill you if I didn't come back." Ginji said regaining his strength.

"So kill the baharu." Ban said.

"You know I can't." Ginji said looking sadl at Ban. Then laying down and falling asleep. Ban stood and walked out. He hunted down Kazu who led him to another room. Kazu however didn't stay. Ban slammed the door in. the kid from earlier was infront of him. He looked up and looked Ban in the eye.

"Kutabare." Ban said activating the jagan. He showed Makubex destroying infinity fortress with everyoe still inside then killing Ban and then Ginji killing himself. All in the small minute Makubex cried.

"No. He wouldn't kill himself." Makubex whinned.

"He would. He doesn't want to be here kd. He wants to come home with me." Ban said. "And I'm taking him with me when I leave." Makubex didn't say aything as Ban left. He went up stairs and picked up his sleeping Ginji. When he walked out the door Shido, Kazu, and Jubbei joined him. They all went back to the pent house never looking back.


End file.
